


Hard Heads but Softer Hearts (Arthur Morgan catches hands and feelings)

by faithseed



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Fluff, johns nosey, no one will apologize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 16:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithseed/pseuds/faithseed
Summary: “You idiot.” Arthur frowned and narrowed his eyes at his friends intrusiveness. “What did you do?”





	Hard Heads but Softer Hearts (Arthur Morgan catches hands and feelings)

**Author's Note:**

> Was asked for some more of the break up/make up trope for Arthur, so here it is!!

_ “Shut up! You’re a goddamn asshole, Arthur Morgan!” _

Your voice rang out among the camp, loud enough to scare the birds in the trees and startle the horses from their peaceful graze. You stormed from his tent, face twisted in anger and fist balled tightly as your boots stomped on the ground.

Arthur rushed out after you, grabbing your arm and pulling you back. “Hold on a minute!” 

As you spun on your foot, you raised your hand and collided your palm to his scruffy cheek in a loud resounding smack. He didn’t move for a moment and he felt his blood boil yet he also couldn’t believe you had just done that. The sting of your slap hurt a lot less than your next words. Shouldn’t you be apologizing?

“Let go of me, Arthur.” Your tone was low and threatening. “I don’t like you right now.”

His glare was cold and his cheek twitched in aggravation but he still let you go. “You’re acting like a damn child. Hit me again and you really ain’t gonna like me.”

You gave a short humorless laugh and crossed your arms over your chest. “I ain’t scared of the likes of you. You’re a rotten bastard.” 

“I’m warnin’ ya’!” Arthur stepped forward.

It was then that Dutch stepped in, yelling loudly at the both of you. “Alright, cut it out! What is going on here?” 

You didn’t say another word and just walked away as you always did. Arthur huffed and watched you leave, taking the reins of your horse and leading it away. Dutch sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking his head.

“If you don’t want to talk to me, fine. Why don’t you just go clear your head, Arthur.” 

Taking his advice, he found something that he assumed would take his mind off all this. Chopping wood. To say it helped in the slightest would be overwhelmingly inaccurate. 

Arthur pulled the axe back over his shoulder and swung it down hard, splitting the log in half with a sharp crack. Sweat coated his face as the sun beat down on him relentlessly, having been chopping wood for some time now. Anger fueled his madness, the fact that you had slapped him, called him a rotten bastard, and then left camp and still hadn’t returned. 

John walked up and leaned against a nearby tree, sighing softly. “She’s still not back?” 

“Yeah.” Arthur growled out, picking up another log and tossing the axe over his shoulder. “I don’t care what she does.” He gripped the wood handle tightly and then brought it down hard on the log. Just thinking about you was upsetting him.

“Well, shouldn’t you go after her?” John groaned at his companions stupidity. 

Arthur looked up and left the axe in the stump, wiping the back of his hand over his brow. “Why? She’ll come back on her own.” 

John sighed again and shook his head. “You idiot.” Arthur frowned and narrowed his eyes at his friends intrusiveness. “What did you do?” 

“What do you want, Marston?” Arthur grumbled harshly, placing his hands on his hips. 

Before he could answer, the sound of hooves riding into camp caught their attention. You hitched your horse and then stared at Arthur before sighing and walking over to him. John didn’t move from his spot and Arthur would have yelled at him if he wasn’t so focused on you. 

“I’m not gonna apologize.” You were stubborn as ever. “I’m comin’ to tell you that I’m taking the job.” 

He stepped forward, angry again by your nonsense. “No, you ain’t!” 

Now you were upset again, eyes narrowed. “Who are you to tell me ‘no’? Why are you so against me taking this job? I have to work too, Arthur.”

“Because it’s-” He stopped, taking in the impatient rise of your brow and the way you put your hands on your hips. His heart was pounding in his chest and he hated his next words. “It’s dangerous.”

You frowned and then scoffed at him. “In case you are unaware, our whole life is dangerous. Try again.” 

Arthur was growing frustrated and he groaned, running his fingers through his hair roughly. He felt restless and irritated, wanting to drive the axe beside him into more logs of wood. You were looking like you were going to start yelling again so he beat you to it. “I ain’t gonna risk losin’ you!”

It was dead silent after that and he hated that everyone was staring now. He hated that John was standing by that tree, watching the whole thing with his stupid mouth curled into a smirk. Your face faltered and your frown deepened, your hands falling to your side as you tried to find your words.

“I don’t want you taking that job.” His voice was quieter now, gruff but desperate. “I can’t stand the thought of you leavin’ me, of you never-”

He was cut off when you rushed forward and cupped his face between your hands and when you covered his mouth with your own. He almost lost himself in the kiss, his eyes closing and arms wrapping around your waist. Then he remembered everyone was watching so he broke it off and gave you a look as if he didn’t understand. Which he didn’t. How could one minute you’re arguing with him and then be kissing him in front of everyone the next?

“Arthur,” You whispered, smiling softly at him. Damn, how could he possibly stay mad at you? “I thought you were just being an ass, but you were just worried?” 

Unable to fight anymore, he relented and placed his hand against your cheek. “Damn right I’m worried.”

Sighing gently and searching his eyes, your smile fell. “It can’t be one sided though, Arthur. You don’t get to make me worry and then tell me I can’t take a job because you’re worried. So, either I take this job or you stop doing the dangerous ones.” 

“Fine,” Arthur groaned and nodded in understanding, although he still didn’t like it. “Take it. But I’m comin’ along.”

Eyes lighting up and a grin pulling your lips, you kissed him again and laughed as everyone whistled and shouted encouragingly at the two of you. Pulling away, you ran your thumb over his cheek bone. “That’s all you had to say.” 


End file.
